pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg Mewtwo: Part 2
We were trekking through the forest while Noivern kept insisting that he saw the Disaster Pokémon last night when I started thinking we were being followed. ".....So then it just stared at me, and it ran off! I'm tellin' you guys, I saw Absol last night-" "SHUT UP, NOIVERN!" I said, stopping short. "Guys, I think we're being followed." We all turned around. A twig snapped. "What is it?" asked Charizard, covering his eyes with his wings. "You think it might be a Granbull or a Togekiss?" whispered Houndoom. "No, it's obviously Absol," stated Noivern. "No......it's.....it's....." whispered Lucario. "It's a pack of MIGHTYENA!" Four huge Mightyena suddenly burst out of the trees behind us. "Yena...." growled the biggest Mightyena. "Let's run right now," I said. "Oh, c'mon, it's just four," said Manectric, rolling his eyes. "We can take 'em." The lead Mightyena suddenly dashed out and tried to bite Manectric's paw off. "Yeah, maybe we should run." No sooner had we dashed away, however, that the four Mightyena had started chasing us. Eventually, they backed us into a corner, and crouched down, ready to spring. "Y'know, I always thought we were gonna die of old age, not being the food of Mightyena," I said. "Man, I never even got to prove that that Fairy-types are real," sighed Houndoom. "Now I wish I would've stayed on my family's cozy little farm instead of-" Whatever Manectric said next had been cut off by a loud "ABSOOOOOL!" that came out of nowhere, and the infamous Disaster Pokémon dropping in front of us. Absol stuck its one horn in the direction of the Mightyena pack, and used Night Slash. Clearly not a match for a Pokémon as mighty as Absol, the Mightyena, while whimpering, ran off into the forest with their tails between their legs. "Whoa," said Lucario, with his jaw dropped. "Noivern was right. That's Absol right there." "Told you so," said Noivern. "You guys OK?" asked Absol. "Wait....wait a minute, Absol," I said. "You....you can TALK?!?" "Where'd you get that from, DUH-topia?" asked Absol, rolling his eyes. "Of course I can talk. Just 'cause I come from a dimension full of Dark-type Pokémon doesn't mean I can't talk." "But, why?" asked Charizard. "Why did you come here and save us? Did you come to join the rebellion to defeat the Empire? Or did you come to join the Empire and you just scared off those Mightyena so they wouldn't kill us and you can give us to...whoever's leading the Empire?" "Hey, my world's in danger too, Charizard. Only everyone else is too wimpy to stand up to them. So I had to find guys who were mostly Courage and barely any Fear to beat the Empire. Who ever heard of a one-dude resistance anyway?" "Um, ok...." I said, stepping forward. "Welcome to the Resistance, Absol. Now, we should probably keep movin'." And we started out again. But a tiny voice in the back of my head kept saying Don't trust Absol. You don't know his true intentions. But I brushed it off. Category:Fanfiction